


Even They Earned a Happy Ending

by ProfoundlyInLove



Series: Oops killed another one [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Ash - Freeform, Canon Divergence, DeanCas Happy Ending, Demons, Depression, Domestic, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Headquarters, Murder, The Roadhouse, canon AU, canon!verse, crowley - Freeform, human!Cas, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in their darkest hour, they found their happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even They Earned a Happy Ending

They were supposed to be out. After the angels fell, Dean, Cas, and Sam found a corner of their own in this world and were able to quit. A new generation took over and they'd officially retired. Sam went back to school, and Dean and Cas married. They'd been waiting on through the process of adoption. The childs name was Kassandra. There was only one more month until she would come home with Dean and Cas. But after what happened, he wasn't sure he could do that anymore. All the excitement and happiness he'd felt this past year and a half were drained from him as if they were never there at all. Almost like he'd never felt happiness in his exceptionally long lifetime. Back to factory settings.

He hadn't gotten out of bed for three days, only leaving when it was absolutely necessary, or when Sam made the long drive to check on him at the Men of Letters bunker. After selling their small house in the suburbs of Lawrence, Kansas, Cas had moved back into the bunker. He tried staying in their house, but he felt like he was drowning in his own sorrow. The crime scene investigators had cleaned up the ugly mess the demons left behind. Leaving Cas with an empty house and a lost love. Sam would beg and pry at him to simply eat, drink something besides alcohol, or god forbid shower. Human emotions were a lot harder to handle when they were so dark, this was much worse than when he'd fallen. He thought he'd been depressed then, but now was uncomparible. There was a void inside of him that nothing filled. There was a part of him that just wanted to die, wishing he'd died instead of Dean. 

"Cas, eat something. Dean wouldn't want you to waste away." Sam said calmly from the other side of the door, no sign of a lie. Cas knew he was right, but that didn't change anything. Because Dean wasn't here at all, something in him wishes that part of Dean was still here. At this point, even a spirit was better than this deafening silence. There was a sliver inside Castiel that was glad he wasn't here, Dean had no chance of being in hell anymore. After stopping the apocalypse, saving fallen angel after fallen angel. Committing nintety-five percent of his unbelievably short life to stopping everything with fangs, claws, and everything nasty. In this day of age, people were living far past their fifties. Why couldn't Dean make it to fourty?

"Dean's gone, Sam! You might be handling it, but I'm not!" Cas yelled, curling up on Dean's side of their bed. Cas questioned how Sam even drug himself out of his own hole. Dean hadn't been gone that long, but Sam managed to pick himself up when Cas couldn't. After all the years of watching humanity go through the mourning process, you'd think he'd know how to grieve by now. But when it was someone you deeply cared about, it was much harder than he'd percieved.

Sam kicked in the door, Cas didn't even move as the wood flew in the room. He just stared at the same spot on the wall that he had been these past few hours. Thinking his name, over and over. Hoping the next time will bring him peace, but each time was just a dagger, deep inside him over and over. It was slightly masochistic, he knew that, but he kept praying something would click and he'd feel something. Something different from this pain he'd been feeling.

"Look at what you're doing to yourself, Cas! You're like a brother to me, I'm not going to watch you waste away. I'm not losing you too, he died for you. Don't do this to yourself." Sam practically begged, trying to get Cas to look at him. But it only brought him back to that night.

Downstairs, the door had been kicked in, waking both the sleeping men. Dean's fight or flight reflexes were ten times faster than Cas'. Pulling open their closet door, opening their false back to reveal their small supply of hunter supplies. Dean pumped the shotgun, tossing it to Cas as the bedroom door bust open. The demon had a knife at Dean's throat before either of them could react.

"Crowley sends his regards. Shouldn't have bit him in the ass, Castiel. Revenge will always come." He hissed, Dean dropped faster than Cas felt possible. It was like a part of him had been ripped out. The demon disappeared before Cas' eyes, he'd never hated Crowley more than he did in that moment. Dean's last word was Cas, after calling 911, and trying to summon any remaining grace to save his life. But nothing came, nothing saved Dean.

Castiel knew he'd brought this upon himself, that made it all even harder to bare. If he'd listened to Dean years ago, things may have ended differently. They'd been through so much together, what felt like a lifetime in Purgatory, and many earth years. Some opposing each other, some working together. But the most memorable time was when they were just together. Not working against a threat, or trying to save the angels. Being together was simply enough.

But now Castiel was alone, or at least felt alone. Sam may be there, feeling the same pain, but Cas had taken this burden on himself alone.

Sam pulled Castiel to sitting position, but Castiel was practically a dead weight. "Don't give up on me, Cas." Sam whispered, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

Except Castiel did give up, he passed on that night, nearly breaking Sam in the process. He'd lost too many important people these past years. But somehow he pulled himself together one last time. He'd graduated later on, passing the bar. Falling in love with another law student named Elisa. They married, and had two sons. Dean Robert Winchester, and Castiel Jonathan Winchester.

"Cas?" Dean whispered, sitting at their kitchen table. There were mountains of books infront of him. Some open, some closed and finished. Castiel recognized the books, they were from the heavenly library. How a human soul got their hands on any of this was shocking, but then again this was Dean Winchester. If anyone could do that, it was him.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped, jaw dropping. He was a sight for sore eyes. He was pieced together as if nothing ever happened.

"Wait, why the hell are you dead? Cas what the hell did you do?" Dean asked, slightly panicked.

"Dean I didn't do anything. I died in my sleep." Cas whispered.

"What, why?"

"I... I gave up, Dean." Castiel admitted, knowing Dean would be disappointed. Dean stood up, dropping his book on the table. Cas expected yelling, maybe some throwing things or even throwing a punch. Except none of that happened. Dean closed the distance between them, and hugged him.

"I've missed you, Cas." He whispered into Cas' neck. Cas didn't respond for a moment, but when he did he hugged Dean tighter than he ever has before.

"I've missed you too, Dean."

"You know, there are some people who really want to meet you." Dean smiled, walking up to a cracked version of a laptop before writing something on their front door, "Follow me." They both walked through the door and found themselves in another heaven. One that Dean often found himself in, along with many other souls.

"Dean! My man, can I assume this is the guy you've been swooning about these past few months?" The man with the mullet asked with a smirk.

"No, maybe, shut up." Dean said with no seriousness in his voice. He sounded happy.

"Everyone, this is Castiel." Dean said as he snaked his arm around Cas, who happily leaned into him. It felt like that missing piece was back again.

"So, I'm finally meeting my son in law." A petite blonde woman said, stepping out from the small crowd of people, some Castiel knew some he didn't. Though he could recall the names from when he was an angel. Ellen, Jo, Ash, even Bobby Singer. The only soul he'd expected to see here but didn't was John Winchester, despite knowing he'd sold his soul.

"Mary." Castiel greeted, smiling.

"Welcome back to heaven, handsome." Dean laughed, kissing Castiel's cheek, pulling him into a hug.

"It's great to see you again." Cas mumbled into Dean's neck.

"It's great to see you too, Dean."


End file.
